Susahnya Cari Duit
by L-chan n Near-kun
Summary: Tim Deimon kagak punya duit buat daftar 'Christmas Bowl! Gawat nih! Apa yang bakal dilakuin ama Hiruma? Cekidot! Gaje, aneh, OOC, dsb... RnR ya?


Terinspirasi dari para penjual buah gaje di bus jurusan Purwokerto-Jogja-Solo, lahirlah Fic ancur ini! Berhubung author juga lagi kena 'writer's block' nih! Happy reading aja ya….

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata yang bikin Eyeshield 21 kan? Iya kan? *bertanya pada pensil<p>

yang bergoyang(?)*

Warning : Bersiaplah akan kegaringan segaring gurun Sahara, kriuk-kriuk bagai kerupuk udang, ke-OOC-an

dan ke-gaje-an chara,serta kekejaman author(!).

* * *

><p><strong>Susahnya Cari Duit<strong>

**By**

**L-chan n Near-kun**

TEEE~EEET! Bel tanda pulang sekolah di SMA Deimon berbunyi dengan nyaringnya hingga membuat semua makhluk di dalamnya tepar seketika(?). Sena buru-buru lari ke markas Deimon Devil Bats. "Ngapain tuh anak buru-buru?" Juumonji yang lagi jalan nyante bareng Kuroki dan Toganou dengan kecepatan 1 km per jam.

BRAK! Saking buru-burunya, Sena langsung membuka pintu markas dengan tenaga maksimal. Napasnya udah putus-putus kayak orang kena asma akut *digeplak Sena*.

"Terlambat 0,01 detik! Sudah kubilang kan, lo harus nyampe di sini 30 detik setelah bel berbunyi. Apa aja yang lo lakuin tadi, Kuso Chibiiiiii…..!" Hiruma memasang wajah termanisnya (baca: terseramnya) tepat 1 cm di depan idung Sena sambil nempelin moncong pistol ke pelipis Sena. "0,01 detik?" Kepala Sena serasa tertimpa barbel 100 kg.

"Dan apa itu?" Hiruma nunjuk-nunjuk pintu markas yang udah penyok kagak berbentuk akibat ulah Sena barusan. "Hieee!" Sena terkejut bukan main ngeliat pintu masuk markas udah kusut kayak baju nggak disetrika(gimana tuh bentuknya?).

"Ampun Hiruma-san…."Sena udah sujud-sujud di kaki Hiruma trus nyiumin sepatu hiruma yang belepotan lumpur Lapindo. Hoekk! *ditembakin Hiruma*

"Cepat panggil yang lainnya!" suruh Hiruma sambil ngelap senjatanya yang seabrek pake lap pel author yang udah dikasih minyak kayu putih campur minyak tawon, minyak sereh, oli bekas, ama jelantah bekas goreng ikan(?). "Ta-tapi….pintunya…." Sena nunjuk-nunjuk pintu markas sambil gemetaran 12 skala Richter.

"Itu urusan nanti, cepat pergiiiii!" Kontan Sena langsung lari pake Devil Bat Ghost-nya. 1 menit kemudian, dia udah balik ke markas dengan napas ngos-ngosan kayak orang mau koit, diikuti gerombolan napi kelas hiu *ditimpukin pake bola football*, maksud author gerombolan anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang dengan senang hati menjebol pintu markas yang baru aja selesai diperbaikin ama Musashi 1 detik lalu (cepet amat, ya?).

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Kurita sambil bikin origami dari pintu markas yang udah terlanjur rusak itu. "Kalian pasti tahu, sebentar lagi akan ada 'Christmas Bowl' dan berita baiknya…. sekolah tidak mau membantu pembayaran sama sekali," jawab Hiruma yang udah selesai ngelap senapannya. "Tapi, bukannya kamu bisa bujuk tuh kepsek buat ngasih bantuan dikit, kek!" Mamori menyela sambil memakan 5 kue sus sekaligus. Hiruma ngelirik Mamori trus menyeringai.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus buat dapetin duit. Khe….khe…khe…." muncul aura-aura gelap di sekitar Hiruma dan suhu ruangan pun sukses turun hingga 0 derajat berkat bankainya Hitsugaya taichou yang lagi ngelawan Hollow di atas markas Deimon Devil Bats(?).

Keesokan paginya, tim Deimon langsung menuju Indonesia, tepatnya ke Jogja pake pesawat yang dipinjem dari perusahaan Seto Kaiba. Musashi kagak ikutan karena dia lagi ada kerjaan merenovasi garasi Riichiro Inagaki ama betulin dapurnya Yuusuke Murata bersama ayahnya. Tim Deimon mendarat di tengah sawah di daerah Sleman (what!). Warga yang nggak terima sawahnya rusak gara-gara kelindes roda pesawat, langsung ngejar-ngejar rombongan Deimon sambil bawa golok, gobang, keris, rencong, kujang, pisau dapur, ampe bambu runcing(?), ada juga yang bawa bolpen, kertas ama Camdi buat minta tandatangan n foto gratis(?). Kontan semua pemain langsung ambil langkah sejuta, kecuali Hiruma dan dua bodyguardnya *dihajar Mamori dan Suzuna* eh, dua selirnya *dibunuh Mamori dan Suzuna* yang malah ikut-ikutan warga ngejar-ngejar anggota Deimon lainnya.

"Gila….hah….hah….belom apa-apa udah….hah…hah," Monta udah kebanjiran keringat yang bila ditampung bisa menuhin gentong pasirnya Gaara(lebai~). "Eh, kita ada di mana nih?" Yukimitsu ngucek-ucek matanya biar kinclong seolah dipel pake sabun colek(?). "Kayaknya…."Juumonji nyipitin matanya ampe merem, "kita…."sambung Kuroki ngusapin keringatnya ke baju Juumonji, "ada di…." sambung Toganou yang kipas-kipas pake bajunya Kuroki. "….pasar?" semua anggota cengo ngeliat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tampak sebuah bangunan dengan aksara Jawa besar di bagian tengah atas. Bangunan yang terdiri dari dua lantai itu ramai oleh penjual dan pembeli. Di sekitar bangunan tampak kios-kios yang menjual buah-buahan.

"Hey, kalian!" teriak Hiruma sambil ngasih kode. "Maksudnya apaan?" tanya Monta bisik-bisik ke Sena. "Hiruma-san lagi senam leher kali," ujar Sena nggak yakin ngeliat Hiruma ngasih kode dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa dia lagi kram leher, ya?" Juumonji ikutan nimbrung. "Kram leher? Apa nggak mules tuh, lehernya?" bisik Kuroki ama Toganou kompakan. Sementara Kurita sama Komusubi udah banjir air liur dengan mata bersinar-sinar tepat di depan gerobak penjual rujak es krim. Tuh penjual rujak es krim sampe keki dan salting(asin dong!) diliatin ama duo alien gendut Deimon. Si konyol Taki malah jadi tontonan orang akibat dia dari tadi terus-terusan muter-muter gaje di tengah jalan(kok nggak ketabrak mobil, yah?). "Menurutku, Hiruma-san menyuruh kita mengikutinya," ucap Yukimitsu sambil jalan ngikutin Hiruma.

Setelah jalan beberapa kilometer(busyet dah!), mereka nyampe di sebuah tempat misterius yang dipenuhi aura-aura mistik(kok jadi gini seh?). Di sana udah ada segerombol bungkusan aneh lengkap dengan orangnya(?). Hiruma ngobrol sama orang-orang yang tampangnya kayak Pein bokep *dilemparin pierching*, maksud author kayak permen pertigaan(Readers: Yang bener, woi!), sori….preman perempatan.

"Aku punya firasat buruk, nih!" bisik Monta ke Sena ngeliat tuh orang-orang yang diajak ngobrol ama Hiruma menyeringai ke arah mereka. "Tenang aja, You-nii nggak bakalan ampe ngebunuh kalian," Suzuna yang asik makan rujak es krim 'tralala trilili senangnya hati ini'(?) tiba-tiba aja nongol ama Mamori di tengah-tengah mereka. Mendengar kata-kata Suzuna, semua anggota tim ngebayangin Hiruma bakalan menyiksa mereka seharian dengan siksaan berperikesetanan dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Kalian semua, dengarkan aku baik-baik! Hari ini kalian harus bekerja seharian demi mendapat uang untuk pendaftaran 'Christmas Bowl'. Apa dan bagaimana kalian bekerja, akan dijelaskan oleh orang-orang itu," Hiruma nunjuk rombongan orang berwajah preman tadi pake pistolnya.

Seorang pria cungkring dengan slayer merah di kepalanya maju sambil ngebawa TOA mushola sebelah rumah author, "Assalamu'alaikum adek-adek sekalian yang berbahagia, sebelum dimulai marilah kita…."

Skip aje ye, langsung ke isi pidato gajenya…..

"…. Hari ini kalian harus menggantikan kami menjual buah-buahan di Bus jurusan Purwokerto-Jogja-Solo. Setelah ini kalian bakal kami ajarin sebentar bagaimana cara mempromosikan jualan kalian. Ingat, juallah buah sebanyak mungkin, kalau perlu ampe habis. Keuntungan bakal dibagi 50:50, tapi kalau rugi…..kalian harus membayar kerugian itu. Paham?"

"Paham, Chekgu!" sahut semua anggota tim plus Suzuna ama Mamori ala Upin Ipin dkk. "Woi, gue bukan guru!" pria berslayer merah itu marah-marah karena serigala memakan neneknya, ups….itu kan 'gadis berkerudung merah'? Dia marah-marah karena dikatain 'Chekgu' yang artinya guru. (Readers: Udah tau~)

"Ini daftar buah yang akan kalian jual dan di bus mana kalian akan menjualnya," seorang pria berkacamata oranye bagiin kertas bekas bungkus tempe yang udah ditulisin dengan tulisan ceker ayam ala dokter ke semua anggota tim, termasuk Hiruma.

_Near-kun : Kacamata oranye? Apa dia Matt? *ngebayangin Matt jualan buah di bus*_

_L-chan : Sejak kapan Matt jualan buah di atas bus? Lagian Matt kan make 'google' bukan kacamata begituan._

_Near-kun : Google? Kenapa nggak 'Yahoo' aja?_

_L-chan : Kenapa, ya? Ah, udah ah! Lanjut 'setori'nya…._

Setelah mendapat penjelasan cara promosi dari para penjual buah, mereka langsung ngangkut sekarung buah yang akan dijual. Hiruma kebagian buah apel, Sena buah naga, Monta buah pisang(dasar monyet!) *ditendang Monta*, Yukimitsu buah Pir, Juumonji plus Kuroki plus Toganou buah salak, Kurita buah semangka(waw!), Komusubi buah durian(?), Taki buah jeruk, Mamori buah stroberi, dan Suzuna buah anggur. Berbeda dengan anggota lain yang musti ngangkat buah dalam karung beras, Mamori dan Suzuna jualan buah yang udah dibungkus kayak di swalayan. Wkwkwkwk!

Mari kita liat perjuangan dan kegajean mereka…..

Kurita mencari bus tempat dia akan menjual sekarung penuh semangka. "Ah, itu dia!" Kurita langsung menuju sebuah bus yang lagi parkir di pinggiran jalan. Supir bus ama kondekturnya lagi asik istirahat sambil curcol di angkringan deket bus. Mereka nggak nyadar kalau Kurita mau masuk ke bus mereka yang udah terisi penumpang. KRIEEETT! Sopir dan kondektur bus hanya bisa melongo, cengo, rahang mereka jatoh ke tanah ngeliat pintu bus jadi dua kali lebih lebar dan bagian atapnya mencuat ke atas akibat Kurita yang memaksa masuk dalam bus. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" sopir bus itu tereak frustasi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kurita. Semua mata tertuju padanya(kok kayak Miss Indonesia, ya?). Sementara penumpang di dalam bus malah nyorakin Kurita sambil tepuk tangan plus naburin bunga ama confetti ngeliat adegan yang bahkan belum pernah dilakuin ama Master Limbad itu. Sang sopir langsung nangis meraung-raung, guling-guling kayak anak kecil minta dibeliin preman, eh permen. Sementara sang kondektur melepas topinya, menunduk lalu mengheningkan cipta(?). Kurita langsung minta maaf ama tuh sopir sambil nangis, nggak peduli ama orang-orang yang memotretnya atau yang memintanya mengulang adegan itu.

Komusubi udah ada dalam bus, dalam perjalanan dia menyeret karung beras berisi durian ke depan terus mulai menawarkan durian tersebut. Tapi, dasar Komusubi yang suka pake bahasa 'orang kuat', penumpang bus sama sekali nggak ada yang ngerti. Jadilah bus itu sesak dipenuhi tanda tanya para penumpang, kondektur, plus sopir.

Gimana dengan para cewek, ya? Dengan kecentilan dan kepandaian merayu seorang Suzuna(cieee!) serta kecantikan dan kepintaran Mamori(ceilah!), menjual buah sampai habis bukan masalah. Begitu selesai promosi, cowok-cowok langsung berebut pengin memborong jualan mereka. Bahkan, sopir dan kondektur busnya ikut-ikutan membeli buah jualan mereka. Enak banget ya, mereka? *author dilemparin sepatu ama chara-chara cowok karena pilih kasih*.

Taki nawarin buah yang dijualnya sambil terus muter-muter gaje di bus yang ngebut dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam lebih itu. Sesekali dia malah jatuh sendiri pas bus menikung tajam dengan kecepatan penuh. Mungkin sang sopir terobsesi menjadi pembalap jalanan ala Fujiwara Takumi di anime Initial D. "Ayo, siapa yang ingin membeli jeruk ini? 10 ribu akan mendapat 10 biji plus bonus tandatangan dariku," ucap Taki sambil menandatangani jeruk di tangannya itu pake spidol ber-glitter warna perak. Ucapan Taki disambut seorang penumpang wanita yang menguap lebar, seorang pemuda yang membuang botol bekas air mineral ke wajahnya, nenek-nenek yang curhat entah sama siapa dengan suara keras, bayi di dekatnya yang tiba-tiba nangis, cewek yang utak-atik hp sambil dengerin musyrik, eh musik dengan loudspeaker, trus seorang anak kecil yang muntah-muntah karena mabok. "Kalian tahu? Jika kalian membeli jeruk ini, dijamin kalian akan memiliki wajah awet mudaku. Jeruk ini adalah jeruk istimewa yang dapat menangkal berbagai penyakit. Manis. Menyehatkan," sambung Taki sambil terus muter-muter, nggak nyadar kalau para penumpang ikutan pusing ngeliat dia muter-muter kayak gasing.

Yukimitsu menarik napas panjang sebelum menawarkan dagangannya. Dia udah menyiapkan semua kata-kata yang bakal diucapkan di otaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, gara-gara nervous kata-kata itu ikutan hilang pas dia menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berpidato gaje ala pria berslayer merah tadi. "Selamat siang penumpang sekalian, selamat siang bapak sopir, selamat siang bapak kondektur, maaf apabila kehadiran saya sangat mengganggu Anda sekalian…."

"Kau memang sangat mengganggu, sampah!" Yukimitsu terkejut mendengar suara itu tapi dia meneruskan pidatonya. "….Coba lihat kulitnya, begitu halus tidak ada cacat sama sekali,"ucap Yukimitsu mengelus-elus buah pir dengan pipinya sambil membayangkan 'ehem-ehem'. "Buah ini bahkan tidak dipetik dengan galah biasa, tetapi dipetik dengan gundam yang dipiloti Kira Yamato, Arthrun Zala, dan Shin Asuka loh!" Yukimitsu mulai ngaco. "Mana ada yang begituan, dasar sampah!" seorang pemuda berdiri nunjuk-nunjuk Yukimitsu. Yukimitsu lebih kaget pas tau siapa dia, "Agon-san? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Kami cuma liburan," jawab pemuda lain yang duduk di samping Agon dan teridentifikasi bernama Marcopolo *dihajar Marco* sori…nggak pake polo. "Jadi, apa kalian mau membeli buah ini?" tawar Yukimitsu.

Bagaimana dengan Monta? "Lihat, buah pisang ini jauh lebih besar daripada yang dijual di pasaran. Dan yang pasti, rasanya jauh lebih enak!" Monta mencopot 1 buah pisang dari tandannya. "Bohong. Buktikan kalau pisang itu lebih enak," terdengar teriakan seorang penumpang dari belakang. "Ok. Kalian boleh mencicipinya sendiri. Tenang saja, kalian boleh mencicipi secara gratis," Monta membagi-bagikan pisangnya pada penumpang di deret depan. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Wah, jangan-jangan dikasih obat, tuh!" celetuk seseorang di deretan belakang. "Ini tuh alami ya, tanpa obat, tanpa bahan pengawet. Bahkan nggak disemprot pake pestisida. Sudah diuji kesehatannya oleh Divisi 4 Seireitei. Sebagai buktinya, nih, aku makan," Monta memakan pisang yang paling gede. "Kalau kalian para cowok makan nih pisang, wajah kalian bakal jadi seganteng Sesshoumaru di anime Inuyasha. Trus kalau para cewek makan nih pisang, wajah kalian bakal jadi secantik kak Mamori~,"ujar Monta memasang wajah aneh sambil ngebayangin Mamori. Lobang idungnya keliatan lebih gede, mata ke atas, dan senyum mengerikan(gimana tuh?). Penumpang cowok langsung pada mikir, "Ogah gue makan tuh pisang. Bisa-bisa gue berubah jadi siluman anjing betulan kayak Sesshoumaru." Sedangkan penumpang cewek malah pada illfeel ngeliat ekspresi Monta yang lagi ngebayangin Mamori.

Tanpa sadar, sambil promosi, Monta memakan barang dagangannya hingga hanya tersisa 1 buah pisang. "Gyah! Gimana ini?" Monta memegang kepalanya trus lari bolak-balik depan belakang di dalam bus. "Pisang yang itu, buat aku ya?" tanya orang yang tadi terus mengomentari Monta di deretan belakang. "Boleh saja. Aku jual 10 ribu," Monta ngambil tuh pisang terakhir terus dibungkus pake kantong kresek warna pink dengan motif love-love(?). "Mahal! Pisang sekecil itu juga! 20 ribu deh!"(?)

"Gimana kalau 5 ribu?" "30 ribu?" Tawar menawar super aneh mereka berhenti saat Monta bilang, "Udah, pokoknya ini pisang harganya seribu. Titik!" Monta jalan buat ngasih tuh pisang ke sang pembeli. Tapi saat tahu siapa pembeli itu, rahang Monta jatoh ke tanah, "Sa-sakuraba-san? Shin-san? Dan…. Takami-san? Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Sakuraba tersenyum, "Kami baru aja selesai latihan di gunung Merapi. Mantap euy!" Takami benerin kacamatanya yang melorot sementara Shin lagi utak-atik (baca: menghancurkan) HP terbarunya yang barusan dibeliin ama Sakuraba pake uang hasil patungan anggota Oujou lainnya.

Sena sendiri malah bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia mendapat buah yang nggak umum dijual di atas bus. Dengan sedikit nervous, dia promosi tuh buah naga, "Buah naga ini bisa disebut BBB lo, Bukan Buah Biasa(?). Buah ini mengandung vitamin yang tinggi dibanding buah lain. Kalau kalian makan buah ini, kalian bisa seperti ini," Sena memamerkan Devil Bats Ghost-nya. Beberapa penumpang terpukau ngeliat atraksi Sena. "Buah ini ditanam di kebun buah Ciel Phantomhive di Inggris sono. Dengan perawatan yang telaten oleh Sebastian Michaelis, buah naga ini jadi buah naga kualitas terbaik di negara ini," Sena mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buah naga itu ampe jinjit-jinjit.

Tiba-tiba, bus menikung tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi. Otomatis, Sena langsung pegangan ke kursi penumpang di dekatnya. Sementara karung berisi buah naga itu ambruk dan isinya menggelinding ke mana-mana(kasian banget sih?). Sena langsung mungutin tuh buah yang jatoh. Tampak seseorang ikut ngebantu Sena sambil nahan ketawa. Sena ngeliat orang itu. Rambut putihnya, tinggi badannya yang hampir sama, mata emeraldnya. "To-toushiro!" *ditendang Near-kun* Sori, yang barusan nggak usah dianggep. "Ri-riku!" Sena ngelebarin matanya segede bola kasti, "Kok bisa ada di sini sih?" Riku cuman ketawa-ketiwi-ketowo(?), "Aku barusan jenguk nenekku di Sleman. Hahaha….kamu lucu banget deh! Sejak kapan jadi PKS, eh maksudku PKL?"

"Baru juga hari ini. Lagian aku bukan PKL, aku cuman disuruh jualan nih buah aneh. Eh, emang nenekmu tinggal di Jogja? Kok nggak pernah denger?" tanya Sena sambil terus mungutin buah naga di bawah jok-jok penumpang. "Oh, dia itu adeknya kakaknya anaknya bapaknya pamannya bibinya ibunya sepupunya keponakannya saudara iparnya nenekku," jelas Riku panjang lebar dikali tinggi dibagi luas pangkat volume akar diameter(?). "Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh beli nggak?"

Juumonji, Kuroki ama Toganou jualan bertiga dalam 1 bus. "Ayo dibeli salak, salak, salak!" Mereka jualan ala pedagang asongan, nggak pake acara pidato gaje kayak yang laen. "Hey liat, pedagang buah yang aneh!" ucap seseorang di deretan belakang. Si trio yang lagi ada di deretan depan langsung berhenti menjajakan salak mereka. Muncul palang kereta api di jidat mereka *dilemparin salak* maksud author palang merah Indonesia di jidat mereka *dihajar trio ha-ha*. "Salak ini….," Juumonji ngangkat salak tinggi-tinggi, "adalah….," Kuroki bergaya ala pahlawan bertopeng di samping kanan Juumonji, "buah asli….," Toganou bergaya ala 'Kojiro' tim Rocket Pokemon di samping kiri Juumonji, "….Indonesia!" teriak mereka bertiga (background: Natsu 'Fairy Tail' ama Sasuke Uchiha lagi pamer kekuatan). "Dasar aneh! Aneh! Aneh!" tampak seseorang lagi jongkok di jok penumpang terus loncat-loncat gaje. "?" Trio Ha-Ha sweatdrop. "Berhenti berbuat seperti itu, Mizumachi! Itu memalukan!" ucap seseorang di sampingnya yang blushing setengah mati jadi perhatian seluruh penumpang. "OK. Tapi, mereka emang aneh kan, Kakei?" tanya Mizumachi nunjuk-nunjuk si trio itu. 'Anggep aja gue nggak kenal nih orang!' pikir Kakei. Dia langsung sibuk baca koran yang barusan dibelinya. "He Kakei, koranmu kebalik tuh!" Kakei langsung pengen bunuh diri saat itu juga sambil membetulkan korannya yang terbalik.

Sore harinya, anggota tim Deimon berkumpul di sebuah terminal untuk menghitung pendapatan mereka. Mulai dari Kurita yang nggak dapet apa-apa tapi juga nggak bawa apa-apa. Semua semangkanya ia berikan ke sopir buat ganti rugi kerusakan bus. Komusubi cuman berhasil menjual 1 buah durian seharga 20 ribu pada seseorang yang mengaku sepupu jauhnya Ootawara(?). Yukimitsu dapet 50 ribu untuk 30 buah pir, lumayan lah. Suzuna dapet 500 ribu dan dagangannya abis. Mamori juga dapet 500 ribu dan dagangannya abis(ga usah nanya~). Taki 5 ribu untuk 20 buah jeruk(murah banget~). Monta seribu untuk 1 pisang dan dagangannya abis. Sena dapet 100 ribu dan dagangannya tinggal separoh(Maklum, Sena kan cute~ banyak yang suka, termasuk Riku. L-chan: Woi, ini bukan yaoi!). Hiruma, jangan ditanya, dagangannya habis plus dapet uang 1 juta(wow!). Kayak yang kalian duga, Hiruma nggak cuman pake pidato gaje, tapi juga pake senapan plus buku ancaman andalannya. Hebat kan? *dijitak Near-kun*

Begitulah. Akhirnya pendaftaran 'Christmas Bowl' mereka ditanggung sekolah(Ini gimana sih?). Ternyata-eh-ternyata, Hiruma cuman boong pas bilang sekolah nggak mau membantu pembayaran sama sekali. "Trus buat apa kami susah-susah kerja?" tanya Sena. "Itu agar kalian tau betapa susahnya nyari duit! Jangan menghambur-hamburkan duit!" jawab Hiruma sambil menyeringai. "Padahal dia sendiri yang menghambur-hamburkan uang," keluh Mamori membayangkan berapa uang yang dihabiskan untuk menyewa pesawat pribadi Kaiba Corp., ganti rugi sawah petani yang hancur, membayar para pedagang buah, ganti rugi bus yang dirusak Kurita, bahkan mengganti pintu markas Deimon.

The End

* * *

><p>Aneh n Gaje ya? Well, silahkan di repiu, komen, kritik, saran, biar author bisa bikin yang lebih baek. Oiya, buat yang tertarik, baca aja 'Rekor Anime'. Eits, tapi jangan lupa repiu n pilih chara sesuka kalian. Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
